If There Was a Doubt
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand. A tag to 7x3, Lassie Jerky. Spoilers and Lassie whump ahead.


So I think it's safe to say that Lassie Jerkey is my third favorite episode, only after Lassie Did a Bad, Bad Thing and Heeeeeeeeere's Lassie. It was just sooooo good. This piece is very short, but it's a direct follow-up to the scene where Juliet grabs Lassiter's hand and walks with him to the ambulance. Wow! Enjoy, everyone!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

-Nickelback, So Far Away

This wasn't happening.

Juliet O'Hara swore repeatedly as her fists connected with the Serb's unprotected body. This bastard had almost killed her partner, and if she had just a little less self-control, she would have killed him.

Delivering another kick to his body, she finally spun around. Her hands went through her damp hair as she hurried to Carlton's side. He was lying on a stretcher which was being lifted off the ground by paramedics. Spotting her, he extended his hand, which she gladly took. Her fingers wrapped tightly around his in a ferocious grip. If it was up to her, she was never going to let him out of her sight again.

Look what happened when she did.

The medics started walking to the closest ambulance and Juliet followed along, never meeting her partner's eyes. She had let him down. He was never going to forgive her for this, not that she would blame him. He had been shot, nearly drowned, and had lost a dangerous amount of blood. If she had been closer, or not so distracted by her boyfriend, maybe she could have done something to prevent what had happened to her partner. He had needed her, damn it, and she had let him down.

Again.

Stifling a sob, she tried to slip her hand out of Carlton's as they loaded him into the back of the ambulance. But his grip remained firm, and in the end she climbed in awkwardly with them. The paramedic gave her a funny look, to which she responded with a dangerous glare as she sat down beside Carlton's head. She had made the worst mistake a partner possibly could. She had been putting her own personal relationship before her partnership with Carlton. How could she have been so stupid? She had been Carlton's partner before she had been Shawn's girlfriend, but every time loyalties were divided, she had sided with Shawn.

Never again.

Looking up, she realized Carlton's cerulean eyes were open and focused on her. She squeezed his hand and offered him a weak smile. "Hey…"

"Don't."

Her brow furrowed. "What?"

Carlton ran his tongue over his dry lips. His fingers absently squeezed hers. "Don't blame yourself."

"Oh, Carlton…"

"I'm serious, Juliet. This wasn't your fault."

And just like that, a dam seemed to burst in Juliet's chest. A strangled sob escaped her throat as she leaned over and rested her head against their clasped hands. "I'm so sorry," she managed between gasping breaths. "I've been so stupid, Carlton. I'm so sorry."

There was a gentle tug on her hand, and Juliet continued to cry as she was gently navigated into her partner's embrace. He held her there with his uninjured arm, murmuring soft reassurances into her hair.

"Shh, shh, Juliet," he crooned. "Please don't cry…"

"I could have lost you," she whispered, and there it was. The pure, plain truth. She could have lost him. It was only by God's grace that she hadn't.

"But you didn't," came his gentle reply. "I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you."

She shifted slightly, her arms going around him and awkwardly holding him to her. "I should be saying that to you." Her voice was breathy and wracked with guilt.

He chuckled softly. "Never thought you'd leave me."

"Good. I'm not." They both needed to hear those words spoken with certainty and conviction. She wasn't going to leave him, and he wasn't going to leave her. "I'm not."

Slowly, almost hesitantly, he nuzzled her shoulder. His eyes were growing heavy.

"Close your eyes, Carlton. I'll be right here." She eased him back against the stretcher, but didn't loosen her grip on him.

"Promise?" he slurred as his eyes slid shut.

She just smiled and ran her thumb over a bruise on his cheek.

"I promise.

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

The End.


End file.
